


Finally

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, this was their moment. (Smut, yaoi, Meyer/Sycamore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

This was their moment.

_Finally,_

Augustine sighed, taking in Meyer’s features as he was on top of him. He placed a hand over his five-o-clock beard, smiling as the touch tickled his hands. “It’s about time.” He chuckled. Kissing Meyer by surprise, the mechanic accepted it regardless, topless, his summer tan showing and his embarrassing tanlines making him blush.

“If you wanted to start sooner you should’ve let me know.” Meyer smirked, moving his mouth to Augustine’s ear who giggled softly. A hand was placed on his chest “I – “He paused and then looked at his lover in the eye, wary of the scars that were still healing of his top surgery. “I can touch you right?”

“Oh god yes, _please_.” Augustine moaned at the touches. Large hands against his skinny body. He was nothing but skin and bones! Meyer grinned as he moved further down towards his trousers and began to take them off. “You won’t be embarrassed at what you see?”

His eyes flashed across his mechanic, curious. Lysandre never thought twice. He never even blinked. He just went straight ahead.

_“W-well…?” He hadn’t done this in a very, very long time. Augustine was flustered to say the least._

_“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” Lysandre nuzzled him close, and the professor repressed a moan._

He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of Lysandre when having sex with Meyer. His boyfriend. His new boyfriend. But the memory was too painful. Lysandre was what brought him out of that shell – that shell he didn’t know he even had. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Meyer’s hands caressed the professor’s chest a bit more thumbing over the marks, circling a bit.

He would be lying if he said he was embarrassed. He did flush more than the average man. But he was fair, and boney. He wasn’t masculine at all. He liked cafes and visiting the florist to decorate his office with fresh flowers. He liked wine and chocolate on Valentine’s day versus beer and chips. He wasn’t into sports, he was into theater and dancing.

But when Meyer smiled, he felt instantly warm inside. His heart fluttered and butterflies were in his stomach like never before. Something he never felt with Lysandre. He felt love with the man, but the same spark just wasn’t there. Meyer was warmer, more outgoing, brighter colors and he had kids. He was a happy-go-lucky single dad who just wanted to have a good time with his family.

Lysandre was an idealist, he wanted to make the world a better place. Always going on about how he could grasp the world and shape it into something more beautiful. When really, it was perfect just the way it was, if Augustine was by his side. He didn’t care about his plans he just wanted to sit at a café all day watching crowds go by with his perfect loved one… God, it sounds so cliché.

But when Meyer eyed his scars, then blinked, and smiled… “Beautiful.” He said. “How can I hate you?” He grinned wider, and Augustine was agape for a moment. “Something wrong?”

Augustine began to tear up, then he smiled and went in for a kiss. “Mona mi,” _My love_ “You’re amazing.” ‘ _How did I get so lucky_?’

Augustine Sycamore was the luckiest man on the Earth. It was official.

As Meyer sniffed a bit he wiped away his tears. “Aw man, you getting me teary-eyed.” He hasn’t had an experience like this since his wife passed away. So for him, years. He kissed Augustine on the head. “I love you.”

Augustine had on silk black boxers, they looked pretty comfortable, too bad they weren’t Meyer’s size. But as he reached for the strap around his waist – their eyes met again. “Shall we start?” He grinned, so did the professor. It was a silent yes in their eyes. They knew. Meyer knew – it was that okay that didn’t need to be addressed. “Okay. I’ll go slow if you need me to.”

Augustine laughed. “I’m not glass,” His trousers were slipping off, soon so were Meyer’s. “You can do what you like. I trust you.” ‘ _I love you enough to know_.’ His eyes flashed endearingly as a hand went towards his genitals, knowing there was no cock there it would be a bit awkward for sure – but – when he let out a moan Meyer grinned.

“You okay?” Meyer blinked “Keep going?” He hadn’t had sex in a while, but he wasn’t going to judge Augustine for what he did in bed or how he reacted either. “Touched a spot you like, huh.” He smiled, Augustine giggled.

“Yes, please keep going. I’m fine.” He just hadn’t had this in a while. ‘ _I’m not made of glass_.’ His mind hissed. ‘ _I can handle this_!’

Meyer messaged Augustine’s enlarged clit. Instantly, Augustine’s eyes went wide and he moaned out the most beautiful sounds. “Oh god – please – more.” Meyer stayed like that for a while, his hands sticky with gunk from his lover’s insides. He massaged the area a bit until going a bit deeper with one finger, then fumbling around a bit.

Mindful of his fingernails which weren’t very long, Meyer managed to hit that pleasure spot again but this time deeper inside Augustine. He moaned out, almost yelling. “I’m going to pull out okay?” Augustine nodded, it was a happy pain. A _very_ happy pain. He sighed as Meyer pulled out of him his fingers coated in white.

Soon, Augustine braced himself for Meyer’s cock and he slowly entered inside of him once again. Another moan of pleasure, this time different from before when he had his fingers inside. But again, a happy sound. Meyer sat like that for a few seconds, until Augustine pleaded for him to move, an orgasm began and Meyer began moving back and forth.

During Augustine’s orgasm he said nothing but words like ‘please’ and ‘keep going’. Meyer just smiled. He was so beautiful, he didn’t think any less from him as a man, or whatever he wanted to be. He was just simply in love. Then, while Meyer’s cock was still inside Augustine he placed a hand on the professor’s belly and rubbed it where the orgasm had been calming, just to get a last few minutes of pleasure.

Fluids from both of them flooded the sheets, leaving the both of them laughing. The laid there like that, embracing each other for a few moments. They didn’t want to deal with the mess right now, they just wanted to lie like that for the whole night.

Meyer sighed and kissed Augustine’s hair. “I love you.” But soon his lover had fallen asleep in his arms. Looking at the bed he groaned, this was going to be hard to clean up.

-Fin.

 


End file.
